Learning to Fly
by promisedtea
Summary: Flying isn't one of Hermione's strong points, so when a new flying exam is added to the owls she turns to Ron and Harry for their help. However things don't go the way she planned. Step forward Cedric Diggory. Cedric/Hermione AU


**Title: Learning to Fly**

**Author: faydako**

**Characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory and others**

**Pairing: Hermione/Cedric AU, some Ron/Hermione and Harry/Hermione**

**Spoilers: Some for OOTP**

**Summary: A new flying exam has been added to the O.W.L's much to Hermione's horror, flying not being one of her strong points Hermione asks Harry and Ron for their help. However Hermione soon finds that asking for their help was not only a bad idea but nearly damages the close friendship she shares with them. Step forward Cedric Diggory.**

* * *

Chapter One

Hermione Granger was a nervous wreck. There were only three more weeks left until the fifth years had to sit for their O.W.L examinations. There was a lot of pressure on Hermione this year, as being the brightest witch of her age, she was sitting far more examinations than most of her fellow fifth year students put together.

Most of her spare time was spent sat in either the Gryffindor common room, or in the library surrounded by mounds of books and parchment. Harry and Ron often teased her that she was putting in far too much study time and not enough time to herself. She was grateful for their concern of course, yet no amount of persuasion from them could detour her from her studies.

One afternoon as she and Harry made their way towards the library, for another insightful study session, the sight of a very flustered Ron greeted them. Concerned that something might be wrong, Hermione glanced towards Harry and the pair set off in a jog.

"I was hoping I'd catch you before you got here" Ron said as they reached him, still out of breath from his own running, "You're never going to guess what I've heard!"

As Ron went into his version of the latest roumer that was currently circulating the castle, Hermione could feel the colour draining from her face as the words "flying" and "mandatory" filled her ears.

"Hermione?" Harry's concerned voice broke her from her thoughts "You alright?"

Hermione looked up to see both Harry and Ron starring at her; she swallowed hard removing the sudden dry lump that had formed at the bottom of her throat.

"Yeah 'mione, you ok? You've gone awfully pale" Ron chipped in he too starring at her concerned by sudden change in demeanour.

"I'm perfectly fine Ronald" she snapped as realisation began to sink in.

For the first time in her life, Hermione Granger was doomed.

Hermione had spent the rest of the afternoon researching for any truth into Ron's claims, she was about to give up looking and tell Ron that what he had heard were most likely just roumers, when she had stumbled across the last book in her rather large pile.

There written in plain black ink was the new curricular programme for this year's O.W.L examinations, and to her horror the curricular did include a basic flying course. Why? Why did this have to be happening to her, why now?

With a heavy heart she gathered her books, put her parchment and ink back into her bag and set off back towards the common room. At least there would be one exam were Harry and Ron could actually do well in, and wouldn't need her help, yet for the first time since she Harry and Ron had become close friends, she was desperate for their help.

It was raining heavily by the time Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way towards the quidditch pitch for the latest game, tonight's match was Hufflepuff against Slytherin. Taking up their positions with the rest of the Gryffindor's, who would be cheering for Hufflepuff as well as the Ravenclaw's Hermione took out her ink and parchment much to Ron and Harry's own amusement.

"Hermione are you taking pointers?" Ron asked at half time, Hufflepuff were of course winning 50 points to 10points, Hermione sighed heavily and tucked the parchment underneath her robes,

"So what if I am?" she defended, "Look I really need a favour from you guys" she sighed heavily as Ron and Harry looked at each other shocked,

"Seriously you need a favour from us? Hermione is everything alright?" Harry asked concern once again clear in his voice. She shook her head, she opened her mouth to tell them she needed their help, when a loud cheer erupted signalling the arrival of the players. Hermione snapped her mouth shut as their attention was turned onto the second half of the game.

"Excellent Game Diggory" Harry called from his position as the triumphant Hufflepuff team exited the pitch, Hermione looked up from her notes and watched as the Hogwarts champion grinned and waved at back at Harry. The simple gesture sent shivers down Hermione's spine; shaking her head she exited the stands as the Capitan followed the rest of his team back into the changing rooms.

"So what's this favour you want to ask us?" Harry asked as they joined the flurry of students walking back towards the castle, Hermione sighed heavily,

"Well as you know the O.W.L's this year include a flying exam yes" Harry nodded and waited for her to continue,

"Well...um...I can't fly...and...um I was wondering if either you or Ron could teach me how" Harry stopped walking and caused Ron, who had been walking behind them talking to walk into the back of him.

"You want me or Ron to teach you how to fly?" he asked again, Hermione nodded her head sheepishly, her cheeks flushing red from embarrassment.

"Alright, we have a deal" she breathed a sigh of relief

"Oh Harry, thank you so much" she gushed hugging him tightly around the waist as the pair set of walking again.

However unbeknown to Harry and Ron, it would be the toughest challenge the Trio would face, not only that, it would also be a challenge that would nearly destroy the close friendship they shared!

_Reviews are much love!!_


End file.
